The Stacy Hirano Show
The Sta cy Hirano Show '''is an AMC Original Spin-Off series which follows Stacy Hirano as she navigates through her new world of college, moving into her own place with best friend Candace Flynn, and on top of that being recruited by Carl the Intern for his new super secret organization of all teen secret agents called T.O.W.N.N. (Teen Organization with No Name). Stacy reports to Carl much like Agent P and the animal agents in the O.W.C.A. report to their superiors. ''Tagline: "Bring It" -Stacy Hirano '' Main Characters [[Stacy Hirano |'''Stacy Hirano is]] an 18 year old high school graduate about to enter her first semester of fashion school at Danville Comminity College. She is also moving out on her own for the first time with best friend Candace Flynn into their very own apartment. Stacy must also make time for her longtime music student boyfriend Coltrane, deal with demanding mother Dr. Hirano who wants Stacy to be a Doctor or a Lawyer, and also deal with her best friend Candace's growing suspiscions of her secret double life. On top of all the things Stacy must deal with she has also been recruited by Carl P. Karl former intern for the O.W.C.A. who returned to college after Agent P and Major Monogram retired. Stacy was recruited by Carl himself for his start up organization T.O.W.N.N. that he created for his senior project, a top secret organization much like the O.W.C.A. consisting of all teen secret agents. A normal mission for Agent S as Carl calls her might be to stop Albert the evil, bitter, older brother of Irving or take on [[Vanessa Doofenshmritz|'Vanessa Doofenshmritz']] one of Danville Community Colleges most villianous students. It's all in a days work for Stacy but like she always says ''"Bring It!!!" ''(Voiced by [[Kelly Hu|'Kelly Hu']]) [[Candace Flynn|'Candace Flynn '''is]] an 18 year old high school graduate about to enter her first year of College with best friend and new roomate Stacy Hirano. Candace is studying Criminal Justice at Danville Community College or "busting" as she like to call it. Candace has calmed over the last few years and is no longer obsessed with busting her brothers as she seems to have channeled her busting energy into her criminal justi ce college work, as well as her new personal mission to find out whats going on with Stacy as she is growing suspicious. Candace is also dating longtime boyfriend and crush Jeremy Johnson, she still goes ga ga for him after all this time. Candace is not a secret agent like Stacy. (Voiced by 'Ashley Tisdale) 'Carl P. Karl/Carl the Intern '''is the leader of T.O.W.N.N. a secret organization he founded. Sometime ago Agent P and Major Monogram retired from the O.W.C.A. and Carl the Intern went back to school. For his senior project Carl created the super secret organization T.O.W.N.N. (Teen Organization With No Name) an all teen agency run much like the O.W.C.A. Under the supervision of Major Monogram carl has recruited Stacy and a number of other secret teen agents to help fight evil. 'Coltrane is Stacy's longtime boyfriend, Jeremy's best friend and bandmate. He studies music at Danville Community College along with Stacy, Candace, and Jeremy. He is not a Secret Agent like Stacy, he also does not know about her double life. [[Jenny|'Jenny '''is]] Stacy and Candace's best friend. She is very peaceful and cares about the enviorment. Jenny is not a secret Agnet like Stacy, she does not know either. Jenny studies Enviormental Science at Danville Community College along with Stacy, Candace, Coltrane, and Jeremy. [[Jeremy Johnson|'Jeremy Johnson']] is Candace's longtime boyfriend, and Coltrane's best friend and bandmate. Jeremy works at the campus Slushy Dog and studies Buisness at Danville Community College as he hopes to one day run Slushy Dog. Recurring Characters and Villians *Villians #'Vanessa Doofenshmirtz' is one of the main forces of evil Agent S must deal with while out in the feild fighting evil. Vanessa is the daughter of as Carl call him "One of the most ledendary evil scientists of all time" Dr. Hienz Doofenshmirtz. Vanessa is definately a big thorn in Stacy's side as she is much more cunning, and inteligent than her father. Not only are they enemies outside of school they dont get along at all while attending Danville Community College. Vanessa is studying engineering and science at Danville Community, she sometimes clashes with the large amounts of nerds that are in most of her classes. This just ads to her frustrations and only motivates her in her quest to rule all of Danville. vanessa also has a boyfriend named Johnny whom she just goes gaga for much like Stacy does with Coltrane. Johnny seems to have no idea of his girlfriends plan of impending doom for Danville. #'Albert''' one of the main villians Agent S does battle with. Albert is the older brothr of Irving an aquaintance of Phineas and Ferb's. Albert is a very smart and bright individual he is just misunderstood and that sometimes leads to his malicious ways. Albert has earned his degree and has moved back to his hometown of Danville to teach at the local community college; Danvile Community College. Albert will sometimes let his power go to his head and that leads to the students rebelling and that makes Albert cause much unrest around campus. many times Stacy will many times be called in to stop Albert and save the students of Danville Community College. ﻿ ﻿ Category:Fanon Works Category:Spin offs Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Candace Flynn Category:Coltrane Category:Jenny Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Carl Category:AMC Original Programming Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz